


The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter

by Cheshire_Tomlinson



Series: Sirietta Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Tomlinson/pseuds/Cheshire_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the boy who lived had a twin sister who almost everyone thought was dead? What if she was raised completely differently than him. This is the story of Sirietta Potter and her tale. This is the story of the girl who lived, no the girl who survived and thrived. Her very existence changed Harry's story. Will she be the savior the world needs? Or will Harry Potter have to kill his sister because she may be the next dark lord.</p><p>This story was originally posted on my wattpad account but I'm on here more so I'll be continuing on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be a fun story for me! Tell me your thoughts in the comments, your opinions are important to me and will affect the story. Also people who really like the story will be chosen at random to become part of the cast! Thank you for even reading this and I hope you enjoy it! The characters may seem a little OC but its for a reason, I promise.
> 
> Sirietta: Are you done blabbing?  
> Harry: Sorry about her, she's just wants her story to be told.  
> Draco: Then hurry up and start reading!

Prologue: 

The End and the Beginning

* * *

 

 

 

> _Sometimes in order for a story to begin. Someone else's must first end.-Severus Snape_
> 
> * * *

 

Snape looked at the chaos with teary eyes. "Lily is dead. Potter is dead." He said completely monotone. He was dead. When Lily had died so had a part of him.

"And the girl?" Dumbledore asked. Putting a hand on his Snapes shoulder attempting to comfort him. Snape just shrugged him off. 

Snape hesistated."Dead as well. I have to assume the ashes in the crib are hers. The boy's are alive and well though."

Dumbledore frowned. "This is a tradegey. Go home Severus. I'll take care of everything else. Go home and mourn."

Mourn? I don't have time to mourn. I need to think...None of this is making sense."

I understand Dumbledore. I will...I just need a few minutes alone first." Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. I will leave you be." He looked at Snape with utter pity before apparating away.

Immediately Snape looked around and quick moved towards the closet and picked up what seemed a baby girl. He rocked her as the tears fell down his face. "Sirietta Severa Lily Remera Potter." Snape whispered.

The little girl, Harry's twin, now had a scar on her arm. A lightening bolt, and her eyes now red. Her green emerald eyes were now a blood red. Her hair was still black but streaked red. Was this an affect of surviving the Avada Kedavra? But Harry Potter was fine. I'll have to watch her myself. Dumbledore is insane if he thinks I don't know what he's doing. I'm going to protect this girl for Lily, and by protecting her it will he protecting Harry and Alphard. I couldn't hide all three of them but at least I was able to protect one. Snape than apparated to his home. This was going to be complicated.

He didn't think things through. What was he thinking? Taking his god-daughter so recklessly? He didn't know how to take care of a baby, nor did he know how he would keep her existence hidden. First thing first he would have to create a baby's room. He'd only transfigure a crib for now and then go out in disguise and get some basic things. He walked into an empty room and transfigured a desk into a crib. Sirietta, was still a sleep. She was the youngest of her siblings. Harry Potter was the oldest, the one who Voldemort attempted to kill also. Alphard wasn't attacked at all. It was a strange pattern, also impossible to discover if Sirietta or Harry was attacked first.

Though from how the cribs were ordered he'd assume Harry, he was the closest to the door. As he put the sleeping child down, and put his ward to keep out anyone who means harm or Ill content. He apparated to a muggle baby store. He quickly grabbed all he thought he would need. I still don't get it. Sirius nor Peter was the secret keeper.

So why is black going to jail for murder and why is Peter dead? None of this adding up, and the only ones with answers is dead. I'll need to do my own investigation. He then apparated back to his home. The girl, Sirietta was still asleep. She looked similar to James, but something was off. She looked nothing like Lily yet he knew this was Lily's child.

The child looked like someone else, and he just wasn't sure who. She was familiar though. Very familiar. Snape didn't know how he would explain that her mother and father was dead and she wasn't allowed to know her brothers. He wasn't sure how to raise her so that he could make Lily proud. He wasn't even sure what was going on, but that didn't matter. He looked at this girl and saw purity, innocence, he saw a huge future for her.

He would protect this girl. He had to.


	2. The Potter and The Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirietta meets Draco

**_Chapter One:_ **

**_The Potter and The Malfoy_ **

Snape was not amused. Not at all. Sirietta was now five and he raised her well. She studied, assisted in potion making, and helped around the home like a good child. He had moved to a bigger house when she was two. Only the Malfoys knew where because he was Draco's godfather. He wanted her to be able to run around and play without fear of intrusion. It was basically where he hid her away, and she was hidden well. No one knew she existed, and it was supposed to stay that way, but no. The Malfoy's decided to drop Draco off for a week while they handled private bussiness. They literally dropped him off, said they wouldn't be back for a week or so and then left without letting him have a say in this decision. So now he was attempting to keep two child's from bumping into each other. It wouldn't be hard if Draco wouldn't stop disappearing. He would turn his back for a second and Draco would be gone. That was the current problem. He didn't know where Draco was and he had just left Sirietta's room so he was assured that he wasn't there. He couldn't yell for Draco because then Sirietta would hear and she was a curious little thing.

* * *

 

Sirietta was looking right at a pale little boy her age. His eyes were ice blue, almost like silver, glittering with curiosity. His hair was blond. He was really pretty.

Sirietta eyes were green. Snape had told her they were once red, and her hair was currently a black color with red highlights. The red made her feel like a monster at times.

She didn't get to talk to other kids. She didn't know anyone other that Snape. She was fine with that. He had told her that her parents were dead and she currently had to be away from her siblings. She didn't fully understand but Snape had raised her. So she was happy. Snape was like a father to her, or so she'd assume. She loved him, he treated her very well. He's teach her things and when she got things right she was reward with sweets and toys. He cooked her really good food, and read her stories to bed. He took care of her when she was Ill and held her when she was sad. When he looked at her it tended to be lovingly and that's what a dad was like. She had read about it in books. Don't even get her started on potions, that was when they bonded. He'd place her on his lap and explain what he was doing and let her help. She truly loved Snape.

"Who are you?" The boy tilted his head. His silver eyes glittered with curiosity and I'm sure mine were the same.

"Who are you?" She retorted. "Your in my room."

The boy seemed amused,"I'm Draco Malfoy, This is my Godfathers home. He's taking care of me while my parents are away." Draco seemed very smug when he said the Malfoy part of his name. His family is probably very important. I'd have to ask Snape about it. "Who are you?"

"I am Siretta Potter...Well Snape now I guess. Snape is my dad, not my real dad my real one is dead but Snape is like a dad to me." She explained. She was rambling a bit. This was really my first human interaction other than Snape. She didn't know if she should treat him like how Snape treated her.

"But she's dead." Draco sat on one of my chairs, without asking permission, as if he owned the place.. He looked at me curiously, tilting his head as if unsure whether or not to believe me.

"Well obviously not. I'm right here. Snape says that he hid me to protect me. He didn't have enough time to get to my brothers but he was able to get me." She smiled, as sad as it was that she couldn't be with my brothers, she was really happy that she could be with Snape.

"Protect you from who? And aren't your brothers dead as well or at least missing?" Draco was literally on the edge of his seat. Completely absorbed with Sirietta's words.

"They're with my aunt, she's a muggle. " Draco didn't seem to care that she was was a muggle, or at least he didn't say anything. He slightly scrunched up his nose but she continued ignoring that, " And Snape says he is still trying to figure out who."

"Why with muggles? Don't get me wrong as long as they're culture doesn't intertwine with ours I don't care, but without growing up like a Wizard isn't he going to have some difficultly?" Draco questioned.

"I don't really know the details, but I think Snape told me that they're my only living relatives, but he says my aunt is a cow and her husband is an elephant that need to be slaughtered." She shrugged. She didn't really get the reference.

Draco laughed. "Let's be friends, okay?" He said randomly, but Sirietta's heart was pounding with excitement.

_A friend? A real friend? How could I say no?_  
  
 _"_ I'd like that." She smiled brightly. He then moved to her bed, and they started conversing.

Draco's favorite color was green, like the color of my eyes. He enjoyed action stories and adventure stories. He preferred the night time over the day and he enjoys eating sweets. Those are the things Sirietta learned about Draco. Everything was the same for them except for their favorite color, Sirietta liked green but purple was her favorite. Draco had a slight interest in muggle things but he didn't particularly like muggles. He didn't like, especially, about how muggle borns brought their culture and polluted the wizarding culture. He didn't like how instead of them learning their culture they had to deal with the muggles instead. Sirietta actually agreed.

Before they knew it, it was dark. They decided to sneak outside. They had taken a blanket off of Sirietta's bed and had decided to get some snacks from the kitchen. They wanted to watch the stars. They laid the blanket in the ground and looked into the sky. It was full of constellations. Watching them with a friend made them so much more beautiful then watching them alone. Sirietta glanced at Draco and grinned. He returned it with a grin of his own. Her eyes eventually got heavy, and eventually she fell asleep, but not before feeling a hand grab hers.

* * *

 

Snape had now lost Sirietta, he was absolutely frustrated. He stormed out back. Then he saw the scene, he had to admit it was adorable. Two five year old kids holding hands. They must have been watching the stars together, they both enjoyed that. Snape waved his wand and a blanket appeared on top of them. She did need a friend and maybe her and Draco were good for each other.

A week later when Draco had to leave he fought against his mother and father and started crying. Snape had told them that he was not allowed to tell anyone about Sirietta to protect her. So Draco screamed about wanting to stay with Snape. Which surprised his parents and started the daily visits to Snape's house.

* * *

  
Age 9

"DRACO MALFOY!" Snape shouted. "Stop hiding! Your parents will be here at any second now!"

Meanwhile Draco and Sirietta was at there hideout. They could not hear Snape for the life of them.

"So I think Voldemort isn't evil... At least he wasn't." Draco shrugged. He pointed at the article he stole from his fathers office. "See it says that he began by telling people that they'd have to keep the wizarding world for wizards, and the muggle world for muggles. He didn't want the cultures to merge. He didn't hate them at first, he just wanted to maintain our culture, but look here. It says it was like an overnight change. He became twisted and cruel and began killing. You don't become evil overnight."

"We should look into this deeper." Sirietta says eyes gleaming with curiosity. "After eating if course."

With that the nine year olds both crawl out of their hiding place and ran to the living room. "SNAPE WE'RE HUNGRY!" Draco snapped.

Then the pair realized they had company, and if they didn't look similar to Draco , Sirietta wouldn't have realized that these people were his parents.

"Hey...mum." Draco chuckles nervously. "Hello father..."

"Who is this?" Draco's dad drawls.

"This is my friend..." Draco looks to Snape who sighs. Draco was uncertain on what to say. He didn't want to lie to his parents but he didnt want to break his promise to Snape.

"This is Sirietta Potter, I'll explain things to you later. I must have you swear on Merlin not to tell anyone." Snape says knowing that he can no longer keep Sirietta a secret from the older Malfoys.

Draco's dad and mum nodded. Draco's dad looked Sirietta up and down with a passive face, not revealing any emotion at all. "I am Lucius, and this is my wife Narcissa. I hope that I am able to get to know you more. We must leave now but we will bring Draco tomorrow for you two to play."

Draco grinned and gave Sirietta a hug before his mom took his hand and the Malfoy's apparated away.

" _Oops_?" Sirietta giggles nervously as Snape shook his head at her. He had to smile though. Hopefully the Malfoy's would be able to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Comment, kudos, and lots of love.


	3. the Malfoy's and Sirietta Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius is plotting, but Narcissa is steps ahead.

**_Chapter 2:_ **  
**_The Malfoy's and Sirietta Snape_ **

* * *

 

_"That girl may be the hope the hope of the Malfoy family in the future."-Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Well if Severus had told us about her from the day she was born we could have helped out more, but no. He tried to keep her a secret. How can you train someone in only two years? Draco has been trained since the day he was born. She was about to go to Hogwarts soon, if Snape allowed her, and the world would crash all around him when he did. If people found out that this girl was the third Potter, then people would come after her. If they found out who she was, Snape would be accused of kidnapping and may even be blamed for the murder of the potters. The only thing they could currently do was to give her a new identity. Train her, make her memorize a story, and make her live the story. After all the truth is simply lies that seem factual.

Now you may be wondering why Lucius Malfoy is determined to help this girl. Well the thing is, she is the perfect ally. One day she will be the perfect tool. She isn't the boy who lived, but she could be the girl who thrived. He could make her a political genius, a military mastermind and let her take over the wizarding world. Not as a Lord, but a leader. Everyone would fawn over the Potter name and the dark lords scar and once she showed her genius people would want her to lead. Therefore becoming her first and closest ally will put them right by her side. Restoring the Malfoy name. Recreating it and making it greater.

So Lucius would protect her. He would train her along side Draco and he would teach her. She would be the Malfoy family savior. Which is why he had to ensure Draco's and Sirietta's friendship. Narcissa would be like a mother to her. Narcissa does she her that way after all. She always wanted a daughter and now that Sirietta is a constant in her life, she feels like Sirietta is one. Though that didn't matter. Sirietta would be the perfect weapon. One which can be easily controlled at this time of life. Don't get me wrong. I like the girl, but the future would be dark and the Malfoys needed all the allies they can get.

Professor Snape was also Sirietta and Draco's god father. Sirietta Severa Lillian Snape. Keeping Snape happy would keep Sirietta happy. To keep Snape happy with the Malfoy's is to help him keep her secret for now. Waiting for the best time to reveal her secret would be when she was a truly leader with trusted allies at her back. Which is easier said than done, but the Malfoy's still have 'friends' in high places. Anyways having this girl be an orphan adopted by Snape to her over Lily Potter was an easy lie to do. As I said, the Malfoys have friends in high places. It just took getting the right information in the right places, and making it seem true, in case anyone looked into it. Which he was sure one man would. 

Also we had to keep her curiosity to a minimum. Her and his son's. They keep looking into things that shouldn't be looked into. Like the Dark Lord. We all know that he'll be back, his most trusted followers knew that an infant couldn't easily get rid of a dark lord. We knew he would be back. Draco and Sirietta have this twisted idea that he may be an innocent victim. For someone who worked with the dark lord, and was his right hand man. He was not a innocent victim. Maybe he did want good things at first like separation of Muggle and Wizards, but power corrupts, and he is no good man. Thinking like that will make them victim of the Dark Lord. He would use it to his advantage. They're too young to understand how power corrupts. They think everything is a fairy tale. They want everything to make sense some way some how. Though sometimes it just doesn't, and thinking that way would lead to those kids being hurt and betrayed, and he couldn't allow that.

It would be different if they were trying to look into Dark Arts. That would be productive, but no they were looking into the darkest being there is. The one who killed the girls parents. How could she be so sympathetic towards people? Especially one who harmed her family.  
Oh Salazar. What if she ended up in Hufflepuff? That won't do at all. It seems I have to add Slytherin Training to her list of things to do. Draco too, if he's following her up. There's only so much I can allow, and being in any house but Slytherin is one thing that will never be allowed. 

"Draco." Lucius murmurs as he enters the room, more specifically Draco's room. He was coming to get the pair to tell them about how he planned to teach them a few things tomorrow. He then blinked, paused to take in the sight before him, then blinked again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He maintained his composure as he stared at his son dressed up as some kind of dragon knight and Sirietta dressed up as a princess.

He looked at his wife unamused. "What is this?" As the two kids smiled up at Lucius happily.

"It's All Hallow's Eve." Narcissa smiles mischeviously. He wasn't surprised that his wife was behind this insanity.

Luciuis watched as the pair of kids, took each others hand and started jumping up and down cheering excitedly about Halloween. "So tell me what this means?" He drawls.

"They wanted to get candy the muggle way, they read it in some type of book."Narcissa smile remains on her face. "So we made a deal."

" What kind of deal?" He looked interested as he asked.

"If we could do some type of bonding ceremony for the two of them. They agreed as long as they could be muggles for a day and get a bunch of candy the muggle way. So they will be bond together in two days. See how easy it was." Narcissa grinned.

"What kind of bonding is this?" He asks.

"Nothing romantic. It's too soon to tell if they will be, but a binding of two people to keep them allie's forever. To make them two halves of a whole. To allow them to protect each other and serve each other. As our plans move along and they go to Hogwarts in a few months we need to keep them together. Our plan won't work if they aren't." Narcissa whispers. "They would be like James Potter and Sirius Black. As their bond strengthens who knows what theyll be able to do and achieve?"

Lucius grinned. His wife was very clever and manipulative. It wasn't any wonder why he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius being manipulative and fatherly all at once, Narcissa out plotting him, and our favorite duo wearing muggle costumes? Have I surprised you? The next chapter our Celestial Duo will be heading to Hogwarts. We will have a meeting of siblings for the first time since birth, and a surprising secison will be made. 
> 
> Liking the story so far? Let me know in the comments. Also like, comment, and let your friends know about The Twisted Tales of Sirietta.
> 
> This chapter was to represent that the only side of the war Lucius is on, is his families, and he will do whatever necessary to protect them.


	4. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Potter meets a Malfoy and a Snape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter we got to see a different side to the Malfoys, that will continue on in this one, as well as the loyalties of a snake.

 

## Chapter 3:

## Train Ride Encounters

 

* * *

 

 

> _"Don't get your hopes up. Some people live to bring them down. To destroy them till their is nothing left. Hope breaking is worse than heart breaking. Their is surgery for hearts, but not for something liked hope. Hope can destroy you. Listen to me. Don't do it."_
> 
> _-Sirietta Snape._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

"Really?" Sirietta muses. "You want to be their friend? Why?" Sirietta looked a bit puzzled.

"Why not? They're your brothers. You may not be able to reveal your identity to them now but you can at least be friends with them." Draco says waving at his parents from the train compartment window. Sirietta simply blew them a kiss, and looked back at Draco, not accepting that answer so simply.

"Are you sure it's not because he's the boy who lived?" Sirietta smirked. "I won't blame you if it is." Lifting her shoulders nonchantly as if it really wasnt a big deal. Despite the fact that everyone admiring for that was a huge pet peeve of hers.

Draco snorted at that. "Please. For all you know you're the boy...well girl who lived...I'm just trying to make nice with your siblings." Draco poked her side teasingly.

"You're so sweet Draco." Sirietta grins mischeviously. As someone knocks on the door.

"You may come in." Draco drawls, putting on a cool indifferent mask. It was moments like these when Sirietta noticed the similarities between Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

A girl opened the compartment door. Her hair was blue with purple streaks running threw it. It reached down to her neck, and was in a bob like fashion. She had bangs and her hair was just straight. It was odd. There was no hair seen out of sight. Meanwhile her eyes was blue, and not just blue. The farther away you got from the pupil the dark the blue got, and if you paid close attention to detail Both Draco and Sirietta stared. Both of them for different reasons.

Draco was appalled at her hair. Blue and purple just didn't seem like a natural hair color. He wasn't saying she was ugly or anything. She was pretty cute he supposed, but her hair....He shook his head. It didn't look bad on her so maybe it was some popular thing wizards were doing with their hair these days that his parents didn't want him to know.

Sirietta stares because Draco was the only kid she was allowed to talk to and seeing this girl made her realize something. She was going to be surrounded by people, and that excited her. She kept a calm composure but she was excited. Also this girls hair was pretty cool. She liked it a lot. Her eyes were interested and made her curious about the person whose eyes it were.

"Hi, May I have a seat? The other compartments are full." The girl said. She was full of confidence, as if she knew they wouldn't say no, and they wouldn't. They had better manners than that. If they really didn't like her, they'd figure away for her to leave on her own free will.

"Sure, go ahead." Sirietta said, and the girl sat across from Draco and Sirietta. "I'm Sirietta Snape. How do you do?"

"Draco Malfoy." He said smugly.

"I'm Amante Dolce Luna." She grinned. "It's nice to meet you two."

"We could say the same." Draco drawls, staring back out the window as the train takes off.

"I like your hair." Amante says to Sirietta.

Sirietta snorted at that her hair was messy, it was a bunch of curls that reached halfway down her neck. Snape use to try to tame it but gave up. The only straight thing about her hair was her bangs. "I like your hair. I think it's spiffy." Sirietta grins.

Draco chuckles," Oh god this is how you know you hang around old people. Spiffy? My god women." He shakes his head.

Amante giggles."Thank you. So I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Since we were five." Draco says, somewhat in a bragging tone, causing Sirietta to roll her eyes. Draco was proud to be her friend. He's been proud of it since the day he saw how hard she worked to be successful, how motivated she was to be the best. He was proud to be the friend of someone who was always there for him, and treasured him not because he was a Malfoy but because he was Draco. They had a bond that was unbreakable, untouchable, and incomparable, and why was that? It was because they see each other for who they are, and Draco couldn't be any prouder of Sirietta than he is now.

"Did you grow up knowing about magic?" Amante asked. She spoke confidently. Like she didn't think they were the kind of people to care about blood status, and if she did think like that she'd be wrong to a point.

"Yes, Draco is a pure blood, and I'm a half blood." Sirietta shrugged. She was proud to be James Potter and Lily Evans kid, being a halfblood was just proof of that. "How about you?"

"Half-blood, and I did. I've been waiting for this day ever since is could walk." Amante grins.

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked, Sirietta felt bad for the poor girl, the look in Draco's eyes was screaming interrogation. She hoped Draco didn't scare the girl off. It would be nice to have a friend who was a girl. Though she knew that they wouldn't be able to be friends without Draco's seal of approval.

"Anything but Slytherin." Amante teased. "Preferably Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but never a slimy snake. What about you."

"Both of us are aiming to be a slimy snake." Draco retorts, words dripping with sarcasm.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, honestly, it just that...You know who is from Slythein and all Slytherin's tend to be evil" Amante says, not wavering at all from Draco's glare.

"That's not true. Some Slytherins were evil, but there were the same amounts of Gryffindors who were on the same side as Voldemort. Though Slytherins name has been tarnish because of Voldemort. So I understand why your opinion is that, but it doesn't make your opinions true." Sirietta says. "Merlin was a Slytherin, not that the wizarding world likes to admit it, and he wasn't evil."

"Maybe. Prove me wrong this year and we'll see." Amante grins, as if it was all fun and games. Despite that one comment truly offending the pair. Sirietta because Snape was the nicest man she knew and because she could never see the Malfoys as evil. Draco because he knew his family made mistakes but they weren't evil, and he loved them as they took care of him and loved him. 

Draco rolled his eyes. This was going to be a year."Mhmm...We'll see. Do you want to see if why can find Harry Potter?" Sirietta could tell that the chances at a close friendship had just been destroyed.

"Wait...The boy who lived is on this train?" Amante eyes light up. Sirietta sighed, there went that blossoming friendship. "What are we doing just sitting around? Let's go go go!"

That led the three of them on a search. When they finally found the right compartment Draco spoke. "so it's true what the rumors are saying then. Harry Potter and Alphard Potter are on the train."

Sirietta rolled her eyes. _What rumors? This is the first time we left the compartment since we arrived on the train._

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at two girls. So was Alphard. They were cute. The girl with black was familiar, he didn't know if he had actually seen her before but just seeing her reminded him of someone. He just couldn't remember who. The girl with the blue hair, eyes were the most interesting pair that he had ever seen. He could have stared at them forever, they just drew people in. He was sure Alphard felt the same.

"Oh, this is Sirietta with the black hair and this is Amante with the blue hair," said Draco carelssly, noticing where Harry and Alphard was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Sirietta was amused. He sounded like that guy in the muggle film that they had watched. She had wondered if he was trying to discreetly show his interest in muggle things. She also noticed that despite Draco's composure he was nervous and very excited. She'd have to look into the reason why, but then again. Her and Draco had been looking into Lord Voldemort for years now, he may have become interested in Harry and Alphard, and this would be the best time to look into it.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Oh god." Sirietta muttered.

"What?" Amante whispered back.

"Draco hates when people did his name funny. He explodes when he does." Sirietta replied, and it was because names after stars was a Black tradition on his mother side. His mother spent months thinking of name that would make sure her son was strong, and when Draco was born a few months premature. She wanted him to be a fighter, a Dragon. Making fun of his name was like making fun of his mother and he wouldn't accept that.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco snapped angrily. Silver eyes blazing in fury.

"See what I mean?" Sirietta said to Amante as she nodded in response. Though she doubted Amante actually cared, she was more into Harry Potter in front of her.

Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand, Sirietta had noticed that he had paled. They both knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry says, ignoring Draco's hand.

" _We_ can tell for ourselves. Ron here is our friend and we won't allow disrespect to come his way. Especially from someone like you. Now leave." Alphard huffed. Looking at Amante from the corner of his eyes.

Before Draco could speak Sirietta cut him off, taking Draco's hand. "Consider us gone." And with that she pulled Draco out of the compartment. She could feel him shaking but she wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling.

Amante stayed behind. She felt bad for Draco but here were The Potter twins, well they were triplets but the third was dead. Draco didn't exactly deserve the treatment yet he did. He had said everything out of anger but when you are so rude to another person, it tends to lead to dislike. She didn't really know what I think about Draco or Sirietta.

  
They were clearly close, and Sirietta seemed very nice. If she got rid of Draco, she was sure that she'd Draco be well liked. Hell, she was sure the Potter twins would forget this whole fiasco and befriend her. Draco seemed slightly snobby, but she supposed she'd have to get to know them more to see if that was just their cover and not truly who they were. She didn't know but she was going to find out. For now she was going to make friends with the Potter twins. They were cuter than the books had said. They were identical except for the beauty mark by Alphard's eye. Funnily enough she was sure that Sirietta had the same mark on the opposite eye. She could already tell that this year was going to be interesting. She was looking forward to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Did you like the twist?


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Malfoy and Snape make new friends, solidify some enemies and get sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter they had a run in with the Potter twins (Sirietta's brothers) and a red head and a blue haired girl. This chapter they finally make some friends.

  
**Chapter 4:**  
 **The Sorting**

* * *

 

> _"There comes a time where the improbable happens. There comes a time where blood isn't thicker than water. It comes a time where water is thicker than blood and you must choose your loyalty carefully." -Narcissa Malfoy_
> 
> * * *

 

When Sirietta had found Draco he had locked himself in a room. He had locked himself inside the loo. She started to bang on the door. "Open up!" She didn't yell but it wasn't a whisper either. After a few seconds the door clicked open and Draco allowed her in. Then the door clicked shut behind her. When she saw him, her heart stopped. His face was tear stained.

"Why are you crying?" Sirietta asked quietly, taking his hand in hers. She was now puzzled, why would that little rejection hurt Draco so much?

He have out a humorless laugh, as more tears started to flow from his eyes. "That was humiliating for me." He glared. "I admired him, his strength. When I saw him I thought we could actually be friends, that he could be more than my best friends brothers. I thought we could get along. I was eagerly waiting for this day, but no I get humiliated, and that Weasely. I could see it in his eyes he is using them for fame. I know it. I see it clearly. I'm a Malfoy, I know when people are using people for greed, for power, for fame and glory...these things I know. I know them well...And the damn brat laughed at my name..My name, I am humiliated, yet I can't do anything because they are your brothers. I hate them. "

Her heart broke with those word. His words made her make a very important decision. Those tears made her make an important choice. "Then I am hate them too."

"Don't be riddicolous, he's your brother." Draco sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "Their the only blood you have left.

"Your my brother. You are my brother." She pulled him into a hug. "I've known you for so long and you have always been there for me. We grew up together. They may be my brothers but they are practically a stranger. I only know their names and what the books say, but I know you. I stand by you."

Draco shook his head, whispering Into her ear. "Don't be riddicolous. Don't do this for me." If Draco didn't love her before, he definitely did now.

"I am doing this for myself. I am doing this because of you not for you. They made you cry. No one is allowed to hurt you, no one is allowed to make you cry. No one is allowed to disrespect you. By doing that to you they are doing that to me and I will not stand for it. I am here for you Draco...always."

And Draco smiled, if you could have seen that smile you'd have to have smiled too. Sirietta did. Draco smiled from ear to ear, eyes full of love and joy. "You're the best sister I never had." Draco never really thought of that, but Sirietta really was his sister. Sirietta was his family, and his best friend. Them not being related didn't mean a thing.

"And you are the best brother that I could ever ask for." Sirietta smiled back, and then she had a realization. "Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco asked still glowing with happiness. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. Nothing

"I think the train has been still for a while." Sirietta murmured. She was calm trying not to cause Draco to panic but she was freaking out on the inside.

"Are you sure?" Draco began to pale. Never mind. That could ruin the moment, most definitely.

"Absolutely positive." Sirietta replied unlocking the bathroom door, and the train was silent. "Oh no...you don't think..."

"I don't dare to." Draco said running out of the bathroom. Sirietta on his tail. They open compartment doors. "Empty, empty, empty! We need to get off this things before it returns to the station."

Then they ran to their own compartment. Grabbing their things and running off of the train. It was beautiful. Hogwarts was beautiful, it was like it was illuminated by the lights coming out of the building. It was like a castle, no it was a castle. The lake maybe would have been beautiful too, especially in the way where the moon is reflecting off of it. Though it was not beautiful. The huge lake was the only thing separating them and Hogwarts and they had no boats. They could see them halfway down lake.

"Now how are we going to get there?" Draco groaned. Hating that he missed the first year tradition of crossing the lake on the boats. He was looking forward to experiencing it with Sirietta.

Sirietta looked around when she spotted the carriages for the upperclassmen. "Depends on if you'd like to sneak into carriages?"

"It's way better than walking or even a a boat. I'm in." Draco grins. Malfoys shouldn't be in boats like that anyways, they deserve more luxurious things.

So with that, the two snuck over to the closest carriage. Which actually wasn't that close. They opened the door and got in. Only noticing once they were in that they had company.

Sirietta's face reddened. "Oh...Hello." Sirietta noticed the two red haired twins, who were utterly identical. They had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Though she was sure they were Malfoys and wasnt sure how to feel about it, how Draco would feel about it. Meanwhile there was a guy with dreadlocks, and brown eyes, with dark skin. He seemed very warm and kind and brotherly. Very accepting. There was also a girl with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, she was pretty as well and had the same vibe to her, but more older sister like.

  
"Hello there." One of the twins spoke. Looking them over, looking slightly amused, making Sirietta blush more. She hated feeling embarrassed.

"What are you first years doing here?" The other twin said. Looking them over as well. Looking more curious then anything, and why wouldn't he be? First years sneaking into the carriages? Probably didn't happen often.

"How could you tell that we were first years?" Draco asked, his cheeks were slightly red as well. Malfoys were supposed to be composed, but how could he be? They we're out of breath and slightly tired.

"Because you just said so." One twin said. Though this was the one who looked more curious.

"We were only guessing," The other twin said. This was the one who was probably laughing on the inside at them.

"you confirmed it." the twin who spoke first said. They grinned together as if rehearsed.

Draco's pale cheeks went redder from embarrassment. "We missed the boat." Sirietta answered the question. Looking at them with fae confidence.

"Ah, well we'll smuggle you in." One of the twin said. "I'm George Weasely."

"I'm Fred Weasely, a pleasure to make your aquiantances." The other grinned wider.

"I'm Lee Jordan." The darker skinned guy said.

"Angelina Johnson." The girl smiled comfortingly. "Don't let them make yoiu uncomfortable."

Sirietta smiled, "Sirietta Snape. Thank you so much for your help." She slightly bowed her head respectfully.

"Draco Malfoy, and yes...Thank you...Walking didn't seem pleasurable not did swimming across seem like a safe idea." Draco let out a nervous chuckle before bowing his head as well.

Angelica shook her head, "No need to be all formal."

"Snape you say? You wouldn't be related to the Professor Snape would you?" Lee asked.

"He's my father." Sirietta said proudly. She could never not be proud of Severus, he was basically her everything. He saved her and took care of her and loved her, despite her not being his.

"Who would want to have a kid with that guy?" George asked rudely as the carriage took off. Angelina smacked him across the head.

"It's okay." Sirietta forced a smile, she wanted to yell at him, but they were in their carriage. She wouldn't be rude, despite him being rude to her. "He's not the nicest man, I understand that."

"He may not be the nicest man but he had no right to say that." Draco snapped. "He may not be nice to them but he's always been nice to you."

George looked sheepish. "Sorry that was rude of me to say."

"Apology accepted, you meant no harm." Sirietta replied. Though she wasn't sure if all was forgiven deep down.

"We'll move over a bit, so you two can fit next to us." Fred grinned, as they adjusted the position. Draco sat close to Fred and Sirietta sat close to George, despite the fact that she would have rather not have.

"So, how did you guys missed the boats" Lee chuckled.

"We overslept." Draco pretended to look embarrassed.

"Ah, wish we thought of that our first year. Those boats were cramped." Angelina giggled.

"More than cramped, completely stuffed." Lee complained. "Four people for one boat was pushing it."

"Aw but now that we aren't first years, I get to point out how cute all the first years are. I mean look at these two." Angelina said.

Draco went redder and so did Sirietta. They both glanced at each other and saw the mirrored embarrassment.

"Oh hush up Angie, your embarrassing them." George laughed. Wrapping an arm around Sirietta's shoulders casually as if they were already best friends.

"Let's be friends." Angelina said ignoring George's comment.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Draco replied looking at the Gryffindor colors on their scarfs. He didn't care about the Weasleys being Weasleys. They didn't laugh at his name and they were funny. They also had an sincere look in his eyes. He wouldn't mind being friends with these guys. He felt comfortable around them. He wanted to be their friends.

"Why not?" Lee asked a bit annoyed. "Too good for us?"

"If things go according to plan, we'll both be in Slytherins. Other house, or so I'm told, don't talk to is and vice versa." Sirietta responded. "We met someone on the train who called Slytherins evil...Its not that we're too good for you. It may be the other way around."

Lee frowned. "Slytherins aren't evil. I like to joke at times, but you cant blame one bad egg on the rest of them. There were people from all houses involved, Slytherins just get the not blame. Sorry if I was being rude with my comment, I didn't understand what you meant and jumped to conclusions."

Fred and George looked annoyed. They looked at the first year at and said seriously.  "People are stupid. That's all. We may be mean to Slytherins, but only the ones who bother us first. Just like any other house. If you get into Slytherin and people say that to you, let us know. We'll handle it.

"I don't mind if your in Slytherin as long as you don't be jerks." Angelina smiled gently. "You don't be jerks to is and we won't be jerks to you."

"In that case I'm sure we could be friends." Sirietta grins. "Though the jerk thing may be hard, we we naturally jerks.

"It seems like a good deal. Friends it is." Draco grinned as well. "And she's right, us being jerks comes with our lavish and stylish hair."

George ruffled Sirietta's head, plopping a kiss on her head playfully. "Can I keep this one? Can I declare her my child, and raise her as my own.

Fred did the same to Draco. "Then I get blondie. I hear blondes have more fun." Draco grins.

"My hair!" Draco shouted at the same time with Sirietta. Both not caring about the kiss on their for head when their hair was now ruined. Though later they would realize and flip.

"I worked hours on it." Draco complained.

"All morning." Sirietta pouted, running a hand through the curls.

The four upperclassmen just laughed. These kids were certainly cute and amusing. This year was going to be interesting.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco was about to pick up his luggage but George stopped him. "We'll get your stuff sent to your room. Angelina will escort you to the great hall. We don't want you to miss the sorting." George grinned.

"Really, thank you so much!" Sirietta grinned.

"You guys are brilliant!" Draco face lit up, as Angelina escorted them inside and into great hall where everyone was beginning to enter. Well they had all ran, Angelina pointed to where they were supposed to be.

"Good luck. See you later." Angelina grinned shooing them off.

They snuck over to the group with a relieved look. "That was fun." Draco chuckled.

"Completely. They were so helpful." Sirietta agreed.

Then she started hearing the names be called. She held into Draco's hand.

"We'll make it into Slytherin won't we?" Sirietta murmured.

"Amante Luna Dolce." They called, the girl from before went up to the stage, they placed the hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!" Amante smiles and went over the the Ravenclaw table.

"Of course we will." Draco smirked. "You just got to have confidence."

Sirietta laughed, "is it really that simple?"

"Of course. You just got to believe." Draco said, full of confidence.

"A hat?" The two heard Ron say, "The twins said the test was like fighting a dragon or something of sort."

Draco grinned ear to ear. " I like them even more now."

"So do i. They were...different than him weren't they?" Sirietta asked, feeling purity and innocence beaming off of them.

"They were sincere unlike him." Draco grins.

"Draco Malfoy." His name was called, and he paled slightly. He took my hand.

"I'll see you in Slytherin right?" Sirietta grinned, squeezing his hand.

"I'll see you there." Draco grinned, letting her hand back and heading to the stage.

The hat was barely on his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Sirietta cheered, as she could hear Ron say to Alphard and Harry. "Figures, the slimy git."

Sirietta turned around, with a scowl on her face. "Oh shut up, you annoying little wanker."

Ron faced reddened, clearly embarrassed at being overhead and talked back too.. "Who are you?"

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't stop talking badly about my friend." Sirietta hissed. Wondering how he remembered Draco but not her.

Alphard looked ar her with a bit of distaste, he had a sour taste left in his mouth ever simce the run in with Draco. He didn't understand why someone who seemed the opposite of Draco would put up with his arrogance. It made him look down on her.

"Alphard Potter."

The room got quiet, but Ron then said as Alphard went up. "Why should I? He mocked me first."

"Did he? Or did you laugh at his name first? No one wants there name to be made fun of. Just like no one wants to be insulted." Sirietta snapped irritated.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. Ravenclaw started applauding loudly and excitedly. He went and sat next to Amante smiling ear from ear.

"He's a prat, and I suppose you're one as well. Standing up for the git." Ron huffed. Annoyed at her, but more annoyed at Draco for having such a cute loyal girl defending his gitty arse.

"Ron..." Harry said warningly. Giving her a slightly apologetic look. Why he was scolding his friend of the 'right' sort for the person who was friends with the wrong sort was beyond me.

"Harry Potter." Harry gave him a clear look telling him to stop before heading up to the stage.

"I suppose so." Sirietta huffed.  Trying not to get mad. After a while the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor bursts into applauded. Clearly excitedly to also have a Potter. Gryffindor what a shocker.

 More names were called afterwards. Then Sirietta's name was called, "Sirietta Snape."

"Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that because she's Malfoy's friend. Little mutt faced wanker." Ron mutter under his breath.

Sirietta's face went red, before she even knew it her hand smacked Ron right against the face, angrily. "you little-" She shrieked, "How  _dare_ you?!"

"Sirietta Snape." Severus Snape yelled from the stage. "Here now."

Sirietta's faced turned redder as she stormed to the stage. "Later we will talk young lady." Snape said monotoned, it sounded cold, but from the look in his eyes she could tell that he was worried.

Sirietta just nodded and say as he stuck the hat on my head.

_"Ah, so you are the last potter. It's nice to meet you my dear. I would give you this whole speech about how you are equally each house, and how this will be a tough decision but I can see now that you are set on Slytherin so you will be in-_ **SLYTHERIN** _!"_

Sirietta looked at the Gryffindor table and saw George and Fred secretly giving her the thumbs up grinning ear to ear. So was Angelina and Lee.  She sighed relieved, she thought smacking the younger weasley would end their blossoming friendship. Sirietta grinned back excitedly, she noticed that Harry actually looked upset. While Alphard was looking at her angrily. What did she do?

She looked over at Draco and he looked at her proudly. She glanced at Snape and he looked at her with so much pride, a small smile was even on his face. She took off the hat and ran over to the Slytherin table, to her future.

She was so happy. This year would be the best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the blossoming friendship? Of The Potter Boys? Of Ron? How are you liking the story so far? Confused a bit. I'll take the time to clarify.
> 
> Sirietta only knows the Potter boys by name and by story, but Draco was the first person other trhan Snape that she met. She bonded with him, and he became her brother, and the Potter bots strangers. Of course she would want to have a relationship with them, but Draco mean the world to her, and she wouldn't and couldn't have a relationship with them at his expense.
> 
> Draco is a little out of character but I want to who why he needs the infamous sneer. That he's human and not all pratty. We get to see how much Sirietta means to him, and the reason why a grudge formed over a simple rejection. There is more then meets the eye to our favorite Slytherin, and we will be learning more about him as true story progresses. Family means everything to Draco, so we'll continue to see a very family oriented Draco.
> 
> I'm excited now! How about you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a glimpse of why Sirietta is in Slytherin

**_Chapter 5:_ **

**_Good Girls are Bad Girls_ **

* * *

 

 

> _She's a good girl. She's Daddy's favorite. He's saved for Harvard. He know she'll make it. She's good at school. She's never truant. She can speak French. (I think she's fluent) 'Cause every night she studies hard in her room. At least that's what her parents assume, But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend. She's a good girl. A straight A student. She's really into. All that self-improvement. I swear she lives in that library. But if you ask her she'll say, "That's where you'll find me!"But if you look then you won't find her there. She may be clever but she just acts too square. 'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks. She'll be with her boyfriend...She's not reading books! She said to me,"Forget what you thought. 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.So just turn around and forget what you saw. 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_
> 
> _\- Alphard Potter_
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

**Amante Dolce Luna P.O.V**

I didn't get it. I seriously didn't get it, and I didn't like _not_ getting it. The past couple weeks have been confusing. The school was basically a war zone. Draco constantly disrespected Gryffindors, looked down on them, and if they're name were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter then you were targets any time he saw your face. Alphard was the only Ravenclaw Draco really bothers publically, he doesn't even bother bothering me. Draco was a jerk, that wasn't the confusing part. It was actually quite obvious. Though his friend was the confusing part. While Draco talked to the Slytherins and made friends with them, practically becoming king over them. His friend, Sirietta never really talked to any Slytherins other than Draco. Gryffindors other than Ron and Harry weren't bothered if she was around Draco.

She honestly seemed like a good girl. She spent a lot of time studying, she kept Draco in reins. She never bullied anyone, and the only time I ever saw her made was when she fought with the Potters and Ron Weasely. She didn't talk to anyone in any other houses but she wasn't rude to them either. She didn't really seem to care, she was similar to Snape in the way that she didn't really show any form of emotion. She'd show a bit of happiness if Draco was around, a slight smile, but she stayed constantly in serious. Not making any friends with anyone in the school. She was obviously Draco's favorite person at school.

I couldn't tell if it was her thinking she was better than everyone or if she was anti-social. I spoke to her, and she was polite, but despite the train ride friendship, she didn't seem very interested in me as a whole, and that slightly hurt my feelings bit interested me more. She and Alphard have never talked to each other, they always pass each other by. Yet Harry and Sirietta can't pass each other by without sending glares each other's way.

Alphard from my understanding is the smart one. Harry was more outgoing. Alphard would like to stay out of the spot light yet Harry got along with everyone in his house. Alphard and I were friends so I can speak about him more than Harry. He spends his mornings making sure he has everything he'll need for classes. During classes he listens quietly and even if he knows the answer he'll remain quiet. He seems very content that way. Unlike Harry he doesn't have a scar, so I noticed at times he'll glance at Harry's scar longingly, as if wishing it was him with that scar. Then he'll catch himself and grin and go along with whatever is happening. He's often forgotten, Especially if he's around Harry. He seems use to it though, as if it's normal. He'll just read a book. He also isn't as athletic as Harry. He's funny, and observative, and he's just a smart kid. It's no wonder why he made it into Ravenclaw. He was into self improvement, he spent his days in the library. I swear he lives there.

We studied a lot and played a game of observe and comment. We would observe people and make comments based on what we see.

"Malfoy." I said looking at Draco from the Ravenclaw table at the great hall.

"...He's a git, smart but he's conceited. Clearly a traditionalist." Alphard said after a few minutes of watching him. Alphard was a good guy, he didn't care about Draco. He didn't like him, but he didn't stoop to his level like Ron and Harry. "George Weasely."

I stared at him for a while, watching his actions. "He's the class clown. He'll make anyone laugh and will pull a prank on his own brother if it amused him." I replied. "Sirietta Snape."

"..." He didn't say a word, he looked at her, he seemed very hesitant as if this was the first time he really looked at her."She's not what she seems.."

"What do you mean?" I questioned now looking at her.

"She seems very unaware of her surroundings but she's very aware. She doesn't look like she's paying any attention to what's going on at her table but I'm sure she could repeat what they're saying if they asked. She also seems inhumanely calm. I'm sure that she isn't actually like that. Or maybe she is to a point. Who knows. She acts like a robot. She seems like a good girl. So I can't give a accurate comment."

"I see..." I murmur. "Let's go talk to her later and gather data."

"I'm not sure if she'll want to talk, but we can try." Alphard shrugged. He didn't like nor dislike her.

Later that day we headed towards Sirietta. She was in the hall speaking to Draco, classes were over.

"I'll be in the Library, you'll be there soon won't you?" Sirietta asked. "I want to study today."

"You want to study everyday." Draco chuckled. "Alright, I'll be there. I just need to tell Blaise that I can't hang out with him today."

"Don't change your plans for me." Sirietta rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine on my own."

_She probably would too_. I thought. _She was a very independent person from the looks of it anyways._

_"_ It's not a bother. I prefer hanging out with you anyways. I'll be there in five minutes." Draco chuckled.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks." She gave him a small smile. I wanted to look away was slightly intimate. The glow in her eyes as she said it. The glow in his eyes as he returned it. The smile that spread across Draco's face. It was then that I realized that they were alone in the hallway, and since we were around a corner they didn't realize they had company. Was this the real them?

She let go of his hand. "I'll see you there." She then turned and left. Draco went the opposite way, our way so we pretended that we just got there and walked passed him as Draco scoffed at seeing Alphard.

"Was that the same Draco?" Alphard asked.

"I think...I think it was." I then remembered the train ride. He was a prat but he wasn't terrible. "Let's head to the library."

"This is getting way to close to stalking." Alphard warned.

"Live a little." I rolled my eyes, as we headed to the library, yet no one was here. At least that what I thought, in till we heard laughing. It sounded like Fred's laugh but he wasn't in sight. We quietly followed the noise to the restricted section. The librarian wasn't there so we snuck into the isle where the noise was opposite. The only thing separating us was a bookcase. Me and Alphard peaked of the books and almost gasped. Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina from Gryffindor were all hanging out in a circle, but a part of that circle was Sirietta and she was full of life.

"Shhh! Hush Fred, don't get us caught." Angelina hissed but she was smiling.

"I can't!" Fred grabbed Sirietta by her waist. "I'm going to marry this girl!" Sirietta started giggling, her face slightly red but other than that she was smiling.

"Not if I marry her first." George proclaimed. Pretending to try and grab her.

"And why are you marrying her?" Draco said with a cold expression. Me and Alphard looked at each other, shit was about to go down. She must have been sneaking around to meet up with them. She probably thought Draco would take longer but he didn't and found her by her laugh.

"She helped us all pass our test in Snape's class! She's a genius." Lee proclaimed.

Draco broke out into a smile, "seriously? Congrats, I know you thought you were going to fail."

_Wait what? He's still being nice and to Gryffindors. He hates Gryffindors._

_"_ It's all thanks to you two. Genius' I tell you." George smirked, as Draco took a seat by him. 

"You don't need to tell me, I know I'm brilliant." Draco smirked back and the group started laughing.

"So Draco bother Ron today?" Angelina asked, giving him a scolding look.

He actually looked sheepish as he responded. "You see how he acts! Just seeing him pisses me off!"

"Draco couldn't stop insulting Ron for a day." Lee said.

"I could so." Draco retorts.

"then prove it. Tomorrow you can not be mean to Ron." George grinned. "We'll make this into a little bet."

"You're on. What do I get out of this if I win?" Draco asked eagerly.

"We'll do your charms homework for a month. You lose you do our potions homework for a month." Fred smirked.

"You're on. Get ready to lose Weasels." Draco smirked.

"Boys, this is going to end badly, I assure you." Sirietta huffs. Yet her eyes were still lit up.

"Please, we're doing your transfiguration homework for a month because we lost that bet." George says.

"We thought you couldn't get us an O in potions but your tutoring actually helped." Fred finished. " I still think you should marry me."

"Don't be a pedophile Freddie-boy." Angelina flicked him across the head.

"Yeah Fred, don't be a pedophile." George mocked. "You already have a Malfoy. The Snape Girl is mine."

Fred rolls his eyes. Sirietta grins mischeviously, "I enjoy being of some use to you. It gets me some free passes when I get revenge on Ronald dearest."

"Don't go to hard on him." Lee warned. "He's a git but he's an idiot. No offense. He can't help but act that way."

"No offense taken." Fred sighed.

George agrees. "We feel the same way at times."

Me and Alphard had to sneak away at this point. "Who were those people?" I asked as we hit the hallway.

"Aliens is the only logical thing." Alphard replied.

"Draco was nice to Gryffindors, like full on friend mode." I stated blankly.

"They were the same way back." Alphard mumbled.

"Sirietta is pranking Ron, she's teaching Gryffindors. She's not what I thought." I murmured.

"definitely a snake." Alphard eyes widens. "as sneaky, cunning, and manipulative as Slytherin. It's no wonder how she got into Slytherin now."

"But she's nice, a good girl. Despite that, don't you think? She's helping people with there work." _I guess being Snape's daughter makes her a potions genius._

_"_ She's the kind of good girl, that's a bad girl that hasn't been caught. So be careful. If you thought she wasn't what she seemed before. Now we know she definitely isn't." Alphard sighed, starting to walk. I guess we're heading back to the common room. His comment didn't ease my curiosity at all.

The next day we witnessed a miracle. Ron was insulting Draco and Draco just ignored him and walked by. Sirietta glares Ron down before following behind Draco. Then I remember the Weasley twins bet. Draco was really going for it.

"Do you think he'll crack?" I asked, Alphard walked towards the great hall.

"Definitely, Malfoy has no patiences." Alphard sat at the Gryffiindor table. He promised Harry to sit there today.

We noticed the Weasley twins amusement and decided to get some information out of them.

"Fred, George. Quick question." Alphard said, gaining there attention.

"How can we help you?" Fred asked.

"Well... We were wondering what you thought of Draco. Since he's picking on your brother after all." Alphard said.

"He's a prat, a bloody git. We plan on pranking him if he keeps bothering out Ronnie-Kins." George says, yet he was smiling, as if what he was saying was amusing.

"He hasn't insulted him today. We saw him and Ron in the hall and he just ignored him." I added, waiting for them to react.

"Oh really?" Fred looked highly amused. "He must be up to something."

"Maybe, and what do you think of that Sirietta girl? Kind of a snob don't you think? She looks down on everyone and doesn't talk to anyone unless she's insulting Ron or Harry. Quite rude if you asked me." I continued.

"Sirietta Snape? I don't know about all of that. I know Ron insulted her during the opening ceremony and got slapped for it, and that created tension, but I don't think she's a bad girl." Fred shrugs. Losing his smile. George frowned as well but suddenly grinned.

"She's a _very_ bad girl." George chuckles. Winking at Fred, probably joking about how she pranks Ron yet no one realizes it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You mean you don't know?" Fred asked, looking shocked.

"What do you mean " Alphard questions. "What don't we know?"

"Well...we heard...once during transfiguration class." George starts.

"She walked in late." Fred continues.

"And handed her pass to the Professor, and then...the horror." George winces.

"It was from Snape. She had been helping him out after class, and ended up late to transfiguration." Fred pretends to be horrified. "She helped him clean up after Neville's potions disaster. That demon."

I now realize I've been messed with. Alphard realize this too as he rolled his eyes.

"At least that's what Ronnie-kins told us." George continued.

"She's a bad girl."Fred grinned.

" A very _very_ bad one." George finished with a grin.

She manipulated them into lying, the only reason she must be doing so well in transfiguration is because the twins are doing her work for her. Which means her straight a student rep is a fraud. She's sly and cunning and a skilled actor.

By the end of the day I decided I would play both sides of the fences. See if I can spy on Slytherin through her, learn more about her. Play the Slytherins and save George and Fred, and anyone else she tricked with this two faced act she had on. Her and Malfoy are up to something and I'm sure some one will get hurt. I'll protect them, because Alphard is my friend and as a good person, I won't let him get hurt or anyone else.

Also I would learn two things. One thing was that the twins would be doing Malfoy's homework for a month. The second thing is that Sirietta Snape made a very bad enemy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comment to let me know what you think and tell your friends! This chapter was just to show how cute the friendship between the Weasely Twins and our Slytherin Duo is.
> 
> Also stay tuned for a preview of an alternative side series called, 'The Twisted Tales of the Marauders: Rebirth.'
> 
> The song used for Alphard's quote is from the song, Good Girls are Bad Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer.


	7. Sneak Peak: 'The Twisted Tales of The Marauders:Rebirth'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a series that takes place in an alternative universe to this one.

Introduction: 

Sneak Peak

Some people hold a special ability on this planet. It's a rare ability that grants them with several powers. Though this power depends in what kind of user the holder is. This power is called, 'Enchanted' and those with the ability are called Enchanted Ones. There are two types of Enchanted Ones. There are the Seers and Projectors, but first let me explain what an Enchanted One is. They are people who were born _during_ the Golden Trio Era and lived in that era in till 2016. During 2016 they are somehow reborn into the past. Not just the past but they are stuck in the Marauder Era, and have knowledge of the Unchanged future. Some Enchanted ones are automatically rewritten into the past as someone's brother or sister. For example, an enchanted one can be reborn into the past as Peter Pettigrew's sibling. Though, no one would know that they were rewritten there. Or they can be rewritten as an entirely new person. Enchanted Ones are identified by their strange birth marks or strange features. Dumbledore, though it may be his past self, has knowledge of who the Enchanted Ones are, and what they are. When their powers individually awaken, Dumbledore is the one who explains exactly who they are. They are born into an alternative time line that can affect the time line they are from. The time line that Harry Potter stopped the dark lord.  
  
They are reincarnated souls of some of the oldest wizards. It seems their bodies weren't strong enough to actually contain the souls properly, hence why they ended up in the past. Their bodies ended up fading or unaging so to speak when their magic became too strong for them and sent them back into the past. Which is why they had to regrow in the past, because they no longer had their old bodies. Some of them are reincarnations of the founders of Hogwarts. Others are reincarnation of wizards who made an impact, but when the reincarnated soul activates inside them they spiral back into the past.   
  
They are able to use their full potential as Wizards usually around 14-15, though some are late bloomers. Learning about their existence before they get their first vision of their old future can cause destruction of the mind, so they aren't able to tell other enchanted ones about their powers. Most enchanted ones don't even know that they're enchanted in till Dumbledore tells them because they lost their memories.

 

Now onto the two types of enchanted ones. Enchanted Seer's have the ability to see both their old future, and the new future that will happened, due to them being in the past and changing things. They tend to have visions and prophecies like regular seer's but have a clearer view of things. Their visions are not absolute as things change, though they get more visions more frequently, and when they see the future, its 100% accurate. Their prophecies always come true. Enchanted Projectors are those who have the ability to see their old futures and astral project back to their time. They do not see the new future, but are able to briefly go back to their old lives. Which is unlike the Enchanted Seer's who do not have the ability. They do not have visions of anything involving the new future, or any prophecies, but being able to return to the future (briefly) may come In handy.Sometimes when the future has been changed by heir actions they are able to live in that future.

 

Follow our favorite Slytherin pair Sirietta Potter and Draco Malfoy in this alternative universe as they fall in love, remember where they came from, try to save the world  ~~again~~ and live during the Marauder Era. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Can you guess who will be the seer and who will be the projector? Who do you think they'll fall in love with? Watch out for new villains, new characters, new twist, new turns and just remember these are two separate stories. The Marauder Story doesn't have to do with this story but there will be the occasional cross over.


	8. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:

Announcement:

  
Dear Reader;

I'm sorry to Spring this on everyone so suddenly, but I decided to change where I'm going with this story, so I decided to rewrite it from the beginning. I decided to do this because I had an idea for the Drarry Route of the story. Some of the things are going to be the same, but others will not, and I plan on including a lot more of Harry's perspective in this new story as well.

There will be a new story under a similar title posted soon. I hope you stay with me and read that series. Thank You and Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the new series is up, I'll post the link up on this story for those interested to check out.


	9. The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reboot is Up. Hope You Guys Like It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the stories been given a completely fresh look. I hope you all enjoy.

_****_

* * *

_**Announcement:** _

_**The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

What if Harry Potter wasn’t an only child? What if he had two siblings? A brother and a sister of the same age? What if the brother lived with him at the Dursley’s? What if the sister was thought to be dead? What if the brother was thought to be the boy that lived? What would happen if the story that we know and love wasn’t the same?

 

A world where the truth isn’t so simple, and the good guys, aren’t always so good. A world where the bad guys aren’t always so bad. A world where two siblings have a terrible childhood, and one doesn’t experience the same? A world where Harry Potter needs to become strong before Hogwarts. A world where his younger sister may need to be killed by his own hands in fear of becoming the Dark Lord. This is the story of Harrison ‘Harry’ James Potter and Celestia-Estella Sirietta Lupina Potter. Two children who have been through a lot, whose life often mirrors each other, and who aren’t on the same side of the war.

 

Follow them through Hogwarts in The Twisted Tales of Sirietta Potter.

 

Book One of The Masqueraders Series

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13490958/chapters/30937920


End file.
